Junior High Again! CCS and PoT Xover
by Amethyst Sunset
Summary: Sakura has to start Junior High again and this time she goes to Seigaku. Wait AGAIN? What happened at her last school? Sakura x Shaoran and maybe FujiRyo.
1. Intro

* * *

AN: CCS and PoT have been my favourite animes and I wanted to write a crossover for a while now. Hope you guys like it. It continues from after the 2nd movie and Sakura is now in junior high. It is going to be Sakura x Syaoran and slight hints of Fuji x Ryoma (maybe a little more). This is my first fan fiction with yaoi so I hope it's not too bad!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Prince of Tennis. They belong to Clamp and Takeshi Konomi

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura sighed, looking up at her reflection. She was adjusting her new uniform, prepared to go to her new school. Normally, waking up early was rare, actually it was impossible for her to wake up early enough to look at herself in the mirror longer than 2 minutes. Today was an exception.

Kinomoto Sakura, 12 years old, brunette, was worried about her first day at a new school. It wasn't just the fact that she was entering a school during the end of the 1st semester that bothered her. What bothered her was the fact that her former school, Seiko Junior High (Srry! Couldn't think of anything more creative) had closed down due to the fact that it was now considered a hazardous location by the authorities. For the past month, frequent accidents had taken place, some leaving students in danger. Sometimes the school computers exploded while the chemistry lab burst with dangerous chemicals. Lastly, just last week, the school had gone up in flames. The education board had closed the school down and sent the students to the nearest junior high school to their homes.

Sighing again, Sakura opened the drawer of her desk and glanced in. From inside, she pulled out a pink book with the face of a beast at the front. Below the illustration was her name. Opening the book, there was a stack of cards each with its own name and inscribed with her very own name. Sakura cards. The most of her last two years were spent by gathering these magical cards of Clow that she had accidentally released and transforming them into cards of her very own.

She reached in to pick up the card on the top of the pile. Hope Card. Her thoughts immediately turned to thinking about Syaoran. He was a brat who descended from the magician who created these cards and he came from Hong Kong to claim the cards from himself. But as she was the chosen master, she was eventually the one who ended up keeping them. Slowly, Sakura's attitude and friendliness had changed Syaoran and he soon fell in love with her. When he had confessed, she didn't know how she felt and her cards revealed to the feeling that confused her. But as he had left to Hong Kong, she waited for him to come back so she could tell him.

Of course, it wasn't as easy as it seemed because the moment he came back they fell in headfirst into another adventure as Sakura had to seal the nameless card that was erasing everything out of existence. In the end, Sakura was able to confess to him when everything was lost and it seemed that he had lost his feelings towards her due to the card but out of her love for him she had created Hope Card out of the nameless card that prevented Syaoran from losing his feelings.

Sadly, as Syaoran was only there for a visit, he had to return but he had promised that he would come back and she would wait for him as long as it took. She placed the book in her backpack and packed her homework in too. Usually, taking the cards to school wasn't necessary but it had become a precaution when accidents started taking place all around them. The fire was only put out because she had used Rain Card and made it look like the weather had diminished the flame. If not, the only thing left of their school would have been cinders. Sighing for the fourth time, she left her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

­­

"Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)!" Sakura called as she came down from the stairs into the living room.

Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka and her brother, Kinomoto Touya, were having breakfast.

"Ohayo Sakura!" greeted her father, cheerfully as he made his two children some breakfast.

"Hai, ohayo kaiju(monster)," said her brother, treating Sakura with her usual nickname.

"I am not a kaiju!" she snapped back. Calming down quickly, she greeted her mother, "Ohayo okaa-san(mother)," she said to a beautiful woman in the picture.

Kinomoto Nadeshiko had passed away when Sakura was 3 years old but sometimes, Sakura felt as if her mother was watching over her whenever she was in trouble.

"So, how did you get up early today? Usually you wake up late and stomp around really loudly to get ready o time like a kaiju," teased her brother again.

This time, Sakura didn't even have to reply. She just gave him a death glare that told him to shut up along with a hard kick to the foot from under the table.

"Hai Hai," said Fujitaka-san as he served his children breakfast in an attempt to clam them down. It had worked as the both settled down and said "Ittadakimasu! (let's eat)"

After finishing breakfast, Sakura began feeling queasy. She knew that this wasn't the result of eating quickly but in fact it was her nervousness about a new school. It was bad enough to enter junior high once but entering again?? Well, at least all of her friends would be there as the entire body of students had been dismissed into going to the new school together.

"Yes, my friends would still be there," she thought as she strapped on her usual roller blades and pads, ready to go to school.

* * *

Sakura was rollerblading alongside her brother on his bike, trying to get to school. Her new school was farther away from Seiko and her brother, being the overprotective onii-chan, decided to go with her.

"So, it looks like you have to get up earlier than usual to get to school," sneered Touya. As much as he loved her and cared for her, it didn't stop him from teasing his sister. His friend, Yuikito, called it a sister complex.

Sakura groaned as she registered her brother's words. Even if he was trying to make fun of her there was a bit of truth in what he was saying.

"Che, you're in the junior high and you still can't wake up early," retorted her brother.

"Whatever," replied Sakura. She wasn't going to let her onii-chan ruin her day. Her stomach was already swirling with butterflies.

As they passed the meeting spot, Sakura wondered out loud, "Where's Yukito-san? Didn't he say that he would meet us here."

"No, he has duty today but we'll pick you up after school," replied Touya.

"H-hai," she said as she spotted her new school. She had reached Seishun Gakuen Junior High.

"Ja… see ya," called her brother as he rode away from her, to his college.

Sakura didn't even reply. Sighing for the 5th (or was it 6th) time, she entered the main gates.

* * *

OK! I know the plot is going nowhere so far but I hope you guys will R & R! Things will heat up in the next chapter when Tomoyo and Ryoma come in!


	2. Second First Day

Okay, the 2nd chappie is up! I sort had these chapters done a while ago so i'll post what i have so far simultaneously but after the 3rd chapter, updates will probably get a little slower. Hope you guys like it! My friend (who shall remain unnamed) asked me, after she read it, if Sakuno is gonna come in. To be honest, I really don't like her and I really hate RyoSaku pair. She might just be introduced but she won't have a part in the story's main plot. It will be Thrill pair.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or POT. They belong to their respectable authors.

* * *

Sakura trembled as she walked into the school grounds.

"Calm yourself Sakura, you've flown off buildings and fought a fire breathing dragon (Create Cardd) and for goodness sake you're the mistress of the Sakura Cards. Calm Down," she repeated under her breath. She had to admit, she was nervous. Starting junior high twice was never her wish. But as she saw a limo pull up to the front of the school, her heart lifted.

Many students crowded around the black limousine and as the door opened, everybody whispered excitedly. Most people obviously weren't used to this but Sakura ran up to greet the person whom she knew would come out the door.

Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend walked out and shut the door as the limo went on its way back.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" she said as Sakura had squeezed to the crowd to greet her friend.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" replied Sakura. Tomoyo was the one and only daughter of the Daidouji Sonomi, owner of the great toy company, was extremely rich but completely selfless. Sakura had met her when she was in t he 3rd grade but they had become best friends. Sakura completely trusted Tomoyo, enough to confide in her the truth about the Sakura Cards. Actually, Tomoyo had found out but she hadn't told a soul and had always helped her throughout the entire ordeal.

The crowd eventually dispersed and Sakura and Tomoyo walked together conversing.

"So, are you nervous Sakura-chan?" as usual reading Sakura's mind.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Sakura. We're here together right? We'll make it through the year side by side," consoled Tomoyo. She added, "Don't foret, you have your invincible spell."

Sakura immediately calming down said, "I remember, Everything will be alright." Sakura's strongest magic, that was even more powerful than the Sakura Cards was her belief. Her belief that everything will be alright had hgotten he through her hardest mombnts in life. "Arigatou (thank you), Tomoyo-chan."

"Anything for Sakura-chan!" she said, glad that she was able to brighten Sakura's mood. Looking around the grounds, she spotted their friends Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"Sakura-chan look! The others are here too." Tomoyo-chan told her friend.

Sakura, now excited, began to hop across the grass to greet their friends on the other side. In her excitement, she wasn't looking at where she was going, and she ended up falling to the ground with a big "Hoe!"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she ran to her friend concerned if she had gotten hurt. But she couldn't help but chuckle at the scene if front of her. Sakura, who was now sprawled on the ground next to the base of a tree, had tripped over a sleeping boy.

The boy, who was now awake, glanced sleepily at the fallen girl. He had long green-black hair falling to his hazel eyes and he was wearing a black like the rest of the boys at the school. Sakura quickly got up and apologized profusely, "Gomenasai (Sorry)! I woke you up didn't I?"

"Daijobu (It's alright), he mumbled, "the bell's about to ring anyway," he said getting up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Just as he said the bell rang loudly and he walked towards the door. Tomoyo asked Sakura, "Daijobu ka Sakura-chan (Are you alright Sakura?)."

Sakura was still glancing at the boy, worried that she had bothered him. This wasn't a good way to make a good impression on the students in the school.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called again, this time getting the attention of her friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure he knows that it was just an accident."

"Okay," replied Sakura, trusting Tomoyo and pushing her thoughts of the boy aside, as they both walked towards the school doors, walking after their friends who greeted them.

* * *

Srry! This chapter wasn't as long as the 1st one and wasn't eventful but then again, the sleeping boy was introduced. Yes, of course, the boy is Ryoma. Sakura and Ryoma will end up becoming really good friends along with one other tensai. Unfortunately, Syaoran won't come until the 2nd half of the story. Hope your not that disappointed! Review please!!


	3. Met today and known before

Okay, here comes chapter 3

Okay, here comes chapter 3! I know that I announced it as thrill pair but you won't see it yet as it's kinda hard to pull it into the story line. However, I will try my best.

* * *

The former Seiko students clustered together at the locker area, conversing about their classrooms. Sadly, they were not in the same classroom as in this school they had been split up due to arrival.

"Chiharu-chan, which class are you in?" asked Sasaki Rika.

"1-D with Takeshi!" Chiharu exclaimed as she pulled the burly black haired teen closer. His balance was remarkable for the fact that his eyes were closed. Yamazaki Takeshi was one of Sakura's friends and he was the only male in their group apart from Syaoran. He was very close to Chiharu and they were soon to announce their relationship. Of course, Tomoyo already knew (being the female who could read everyone's mind).

"Naoko-chan and I are in class 1-A. How about you Sakura?" Rika asked the auburn haired girl.

"Tomoyo-chan and I are in 1-B. I'm glad at least we have one of friends in our class." Sakura replied.

"Yes. Thankfully we ended up together somehow." Naoko-chan said. "We probably should head to class now cause it looks like we're gonna be late."

"Ya know, it's highly unlucky to be late on the first day to education. Throughout history, students have been known to be cursed throughout the course of learning and many students have ended up failing." Yamazaki told the group. As usual, he was conjuring up one of his legendary lies and sadly Sakura, being very gullible, believed them.

"H-honto da(really)?" stuttered Sakura. Her math grades were bad enough without a curse.

"That's enough," Chiharu said sighing as she headed to her classroom, dragging along a still talking Yamazaki.

"Let's go Rika-chan," said Naoko, "see you two at lunch guys."

"See you!" called Tomoyo-chan as she now pulled a nervous Sakura towards their classroom.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood outside their classroom, waiting to be introduced to the class by their homeroom teacher. Tomoyo was listening for their cue as Sakura was shaking with fright.

"Zettai Daijobu Daiyo," she kept chanting under her breath. But when Tomoyo said, "its time to go in," Sakura froze.

Seeing her reaction, Tomoyo grasped her best friend's hand and pulled her in. She stood in front of the class and to help Sakura, she started to introduce herself first.

"Watashi wa Daidoji Tomoyo desu. Yoroshiku (I am Tomoyo Daidouji. It's nice to meet you)." Tomoyo continued, "As you know I transferred here from Seiko High School and I will spend the rest of the year with you.

Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear, "go on Sakura-chan,"

"Y-y-yoroshiku!" she stammered. She felt the gazes of everyone on her face. Forcing herself to calm down she said, "Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu (my name is Sakura Kinomoto) and I will enjoy being in your class."

Satisfied, the teacher finally spoke up. "Kinomoto, take a seat in the 3rd and Daidouji, you can take the seat beside her."

Sighing in relief, Sakura walked up to her desk, aware that there were still people looking her way. To her confusion, most of them seemed to be boys. Now at her desk she sat down, Tomoyo doing the same to her left.

"Now let's start from here we left off yesterday. Everyone turn to page 68 in your notebooks and we will start reading from paragraph 3" said the teacher, beginning their English class.

As Sakura listened to the student who was called upon to read the paragraph, she found that her attention wandered. She looked around the classroom and at the many different faces that surrounded her. Looking to her left, she saw a sleeping boy.

Realization struck her. This was the boy she had bumped into today morning. Looking over at is desk, she saw his unopened notebook labeled with his name. **Ryoma E. **Ryoma-kun huh? She reminded herself to apologize properly to him later.

"Sa… Kinomoto-san, let's see how far you have progressed in English so far shall we?" said the teacher, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts, "please continue from the where Seguchi-san left off."

Surprised, she stood up, having absolutely no clue where the last student had left off.

Luckily for Sakura, Tomoyo, who had been paying attention whispered, "Paragraph four, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato," she whispered back. Then she started reading the literature piece from her textbook. They were examining modern pieces written in a time set of an earlier period. She was reading a fiction piece taking place in the medieval times **(or so I think)**

"_The castle had started life as a small village. Being so near to the Forest the villagers had put up some tall stone walls for protection against wolverines, witches and warlocks who thought nothing of stealing their sheep, chickens and occasionally their children. As more houses were built, the walls were extended and a deep moat was dug so that all could feel safe._

_Soon the Castle was attracting skilled craftsmen from other villages. It grew and prospered, so much so that the inhabitants began to run out of space until someone decided to build the Ramblings. The Ramblings-" _Sakura read up to until she was interrupted.

"That is enough. Great job Kinomoto-san! You seem to be fluent in English. You may sit down. Honda-kun read from where kinomoto-san left off." The teacher said.

Sakura sat down, relieved. She didn't enjoy how everyone stared at her when the teacher had acknowledged her. They all seemed to be impressed of her skills. Sakura had blushed at their faces. It wasn't really hard, at least not for her. Japanese and English had always been her stronger subjects and she had a knack for learning languages. Now math, she definitely needed help with.

* * *

The rest of class went by quickly and it was uneventful. Very much like the rest of the day. Lunch was the only interesting time as all the gang sat together at one table, conversing about their classmates and teachers. Through and through, it seemed like a regular school day and Sakura felt at ease. She liked the atmosphere around the school and she felt safe again. So, their second first day of junior high was over.

After school, Tomoyo and Sakura had convinced the rest of their friends to leave without them as Tomoyo wanted to inquire the music teacher about their school choir. The teacher had gladly accepted Tomoyo into the choir after she had heard her voice. Now, the two friends were on their way home.

"Ne… Tomoyo-chan, do you hear that?" Sakura asked, pricking her ears at a distant sound. Walking towards it, she noticed that students were playing tennis at the school tennis courts.

"Tomoyo-chan, let's go check it out!" Sakura said as she made her way closer to the courts (with a following Tomoyo, of course, thinking, "Kawai Sakura-chan!").

The playing students all appeared to be boys and Sakura concluded that they were probably the boys' tennis team. Apart from the playing students, there were two girls watching the practice, one cheering at the top of her lungs and the other trying to calm her friend down. Eager to make new friends, Sakura went up to them and greeted them.

The girls noticed Sakura and the meeker one smiled at her. Obviously, this girl had the same intention as Sakura.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Ryuzaki Sakuno desu!" the girl said. She was about the same height as Sakura, slightly shorter and she had long brown hair tied into two braids. Her friend, the loud one, had short brown hair that was tied into two pigtails. "This is my friend Osakada Tomoko."

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura said, glad that these girls weren't shy or nervous at their meeting. She was half expecting them to shun them since they were new but they seemed nice to her. "Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura and my firend is Daidouji Tomoyo. Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you)!"

"So are you the new students from Seiko?" asked Tomoka.

"Hai!" answered Tomoyo, "It's nice to be here."

"So your school really did close down! We all though that they were just rumors until today morning!" Tomoka burst out.

Sakura clenched her fist at the grim reminder. She wasn't mad at Tomoka, though she didn't want to be reminded of the things that had unfolded there.

Sakuno noticed Sakura's expression and nudged her friend to drop the subject. "Gomenasai (Sorry)," Sakuno apologized, "Tomo-chan didn't mean to bring up any unwanted memories."

Sakura looked at Sakuno, gratefully. "Daijobu Ryuzaki-chan!"

"Sakuno-chan is fine! It is nice to meet you both." Sakuno said.

"All right Sakuno-chan! Then you can call me Sakura-chan!" the girl said, looking back at Tomoyo-chan. The girls knew that they had found nice people to talk to. "So is this the school boy's tennis team?"

"Hai Hai!" Said Tomoko, "The Seigaku Tennis team is the best! And of course no one can beat our star regulars!"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said sweatdropping at her friend's outburst. Tomo-chan wasn't making a great impression with their new friends. Sakuno glanced at Sakura and found that Sakura was watching the team very closely, obviously impressed. Sakuno followed the watching girl's gaze and found that she was watching a game between Momo-sempai and Arai-sempai. Tomo-chan who had also noticed this started explaining to Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan all the details.

"Momo-sempai is one of the regulars while Arai-sempai is still a normal junior player." Tomoka explained carefully.

Sakura, who was listening to Tomo-chan, turned back to the game just in time to see Momo hit his famous shot.

"Detta Dunk Smash! (There it is the dunk smash!)." Sakura heard from behind her. Turning around again, she saw 3 of the freshman boys in the team with a regular standing behind them.

"Dunk Smash?" questioned Tomoyo-chan.

"Hai!" Replied one of the boys, who later introduced himself as Satoshi Horio. "That is Momo-sempai's special tennis move when he counters his opponent's lob with a powerful smash from the air. In my 2 year of tennis experience that is the most powerful smash in the Kantou District." He explained.

"Saa… Horio-kun, there are other smashes that are just as powerful in tournaments that we play in. Of course we haven't seen a _smash_ as powerful but there are serves that match the speed and power of Momo's Dunk smash," said theregular in a soft voice

"Che," said Tomo-chan, exasperated at his boasting, "in your two years of experience you obviously haven't seen enough to judge players who are higher than you."

"Why you…" growled Horio.

But Sakura wasn't listening to any of this. She was staring at the brown-haired boy who had a regular's uniform on and had spoken earlier. His eyes were closed from the moment she had seen him but she knew that they had met before. When he had spoken, a flood of memories came rushing back to her.

"Syusuke-san?" Sakura said, remembering his name.

The freshmen gasped while the Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan looked bewildered. Tomoyo looked at Sakura expectantly.

Hearing his name, Fuji Syusuke opened his eyelids to reveal beautiful cerulean eyes. He fixed them on her for the first time and an expression of surprise entered those entrancing eyes.

"Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Okay! Finally done! I know Ryoma wasn't really in this chapter but he will be soon and the secret between the acquaintance of Fuji and Sakura will be revealed in the next chapter. Read and Review guys!

**Disclaimer**: The story that Sakura was reading from the textbook was not my creation but was an excerpt of the book Magyk written by Angie Sage (paragraph 3 and thress sentences of paragraph 4). All credits from the excerpt go to Angie Sage. The characters belong to Clamp and Takeshi Konomi and they do not belong to me. Only the plot of this story is my creation.

Amethyst Sunset! Pretty please Review for me!


	4. Memories part I

Okay!! Chapter 4! Thank you for your reviews so far guys!! They make me so happy! And finally, we find out how Fuji and Sakura know each other. I'll refer to Fuji as Syuusuke as well in the flashback. Let's GO!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Syuusuke-san?" Sakura said, remembering his name.

The freshmen gasped while the Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan looked bewildered. Tomoyo looked at Sakura expectantly.

Hearing his name, Fuji Syuusuke opened his eyelids to reveal beautiful cerulean eyes. He fixed them on her for the first time and an expression of surprise entered them.

"Sakura-chan?"

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Memories part I**

_(Flashback – Fuji's POV)_

_Fuji was sitting in his new school uniform sitting on the bench of the nearby park, thinking deeply. He wasn't frustrated but he was certainly brooding over his current situation at Penguin Park. _

_Things weren't smooth at home, especially after his father's situation at work, yes, the one that had cost them to move. His father's schedule was usually busy and he was hardly ever home thus having his mother to work alone on raising three children. Now, he had agreed to work abroad for his company, leaving his wife and 3 kids in Japan. _

_Of course, he had done it in order to keep the family prospering but now he would never return home. This had upset his mother very much and an argument had followed his father's announcement._

_While his father wanted to raise his children in a high class manner with all the benefits, his mother just wanted to have enough raise a family as well as spend time with her husband. _

_  
Thus, he had left to the States angry at his wife for thinking that this was for his own personal game. After all, he was only doing this for them. And thus they have not heard anything from him since he had left 2 months ago. His mother now had to find a job and move them to a house that could be afforded to be paid off with her salary. So they had moved to Tomoeda._

_Fuji inwardly sighed. Not only did he have to settle in at a new school and a new neighbourhood but he also missed his father deeply. It was true that he only got to see him about twice a week but now seeing his father had stopped altogether. _

_His new school was okay and many people, especially girls, had been eager to befriend him but he had practically ignored them, only providing a few short answers. He had obviously made the wrong impression on the first day and people obviously weren't going to try to speak to him again. _

_But who could blame him? His situation was a lot to handle for a nine-year old boy. His younger brother, Yuuta was a lot more eager than his aniki to make friends and he had already introduced them to Syuusuke. The three boys (including Yuuta, excluding Fuji) were playing in the park and of course Fuji had to take care of his little brother._

_Fuji finally looked up to see what everyone was doing and he watched them kick the football (soccer ball) through the sandbox. He scanned the park, actually taking in the scenes and he figured why this place was called Penguin Park. There was a huge blue penguin slide sitting in the middle of the park._

"_Of course," Syuusuke thought, the enormous bird bringing a slight smile on his face. He suddenly heard a crying child in the distance. Distracted from his thoughts, Syuusuke glanced around, following the sound and found a small girl crying at the base of a tree. She looked up at the tree with a worried face streaming with tears. Following her gaze, Fuji found what was worrying here. _

_A small white cat was mewling pitifully on one of the branches of the tree but that was not the only problem. Another girl, a little older than the crying one, had climbed the tree, reaching out to the kitten. She went farther onto the thin branch and was able to grab the cat. But the thin branch cracked under the weight and the girl came crashing down right before Fuji's eyes._

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

_Sakura had been walking home through Penguin Park when she had heard a weeping girl. Her cat had gotten stuck on a tree. The poor creature looked terrified and Sakura immediately pitied the poor cat and its owner. _

_She kneeled down to the crying girl and asked her, "You need some help don't you?" The girl nodded her head meekly. _

"_Daijobu," Sakura said, "I'll get your neko-chan back for you," she promised as she climbed the tree. _

_The girl watched fearfully as Sakura made her way to the branch, worried about her cat and the kind girl who was helping her._

_Sakura had made it to the branch that the cat was on and tried to reach out to it but it was too scared. _

_Sakura knew that it was dangerous to go onto the really thin branch that the cat was on but she risked it. She sighed in relief as she took the cat into her arms, glad she could now climb down the tree but as she was about to descend the branch broke._

_The earth lurched as Sakura felt herself falling to the ground and she closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact with the ground but it never came. Looking up she found herself in the arms of a boy who had a worried expression on his face. His azure eyes were wide open in concern._

"_Daijobu-ka? (are you all right?) the boy said in a soft, almost girlish voice._

"_H-hai. Arigatou," Sakura said as the boy let her down. She would have looked at the boy more closely but she remembered the creature in her arms. Sakura gave the girl her cat and the girl welcomed the action. _

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!" the girl said, very thankful. She gave Sakura a big hug and went on her way home, waving goodbye._

_Sakura waved back and turned back to the boy who had saved her. He had brown hair, almost the same shade as hers yet darker and he looked a few years older then her. He looked very much like a girl but he was wearing a boy's uniform from Tomoeda and he was obviously from her school. _

"_Arigatou gozaimasu," she said bowing low. Wanting to become at least an acquaintance with the person who had just saved her, she introduced herself. "I am Kinomoto Sakura but you can call me Sakura-chan! Yoroshiku!"_

_With almost a surprised look on the boy's face he replied, "I'm Fuji Syuusuke but I guess you can call me Syuusuke.Yoroshiku Sakura-chan."_

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

_Fuji had watched the girl give back the owner's cat with a smile of kindness. Not a bit of hesitation or worry about herself. Funnily enough, the girl completely ignored him after thanking him for catching her. A hint of amusement was seen on his face but he quickly masked it with a normal face. When she had finally turned around to face him, he observed he appearance carefully. _

_She had short (for a girl), brown hair much like his and she was a few inches shorter than him. She had emerald eyes that you could sink into and there was a glimmer of innocence in them. _

_Bowing low she said, "I am Kinomoto Sakura but you can call me Sakura-chan! Yoroshiku!"_

_Fuji was amused. Although his face barely showed any reaction, her introduction to a random stranger made him laugh._

_Kindly he replied, "I'm Fuji Syuusuke." To be polite, he added, "but I guess you can call me Syuusuke. Yoroshiku Sakura-chan."_

_She smiled, obviously pleased that he had acknowledged her by her first name but then, she had a wondering expression on her face. "Um…you go to Tomoeda ne?" she asked looking at his uniform that was similar to hers._

"_Hai," Fuji said, "But today was my first day."_

"_Honto da? (Really)," she asked, "well you'll like it here. It's a lot of fun and there's always something to do!Everyone feels safe and at home at Tomoeda" _

"_Aa…" Fuji merely said. He smiled at her before walking back to his brother playing with his friends. "Yuuta," he called out, "Time to go home."_

"_Aniki, do we have to leave now?" Yuuta whined. The boy still wasn't done playing yet._

"_Gomen, but we can come tomorrow, ok?" Fuji told his younger brother with another smile._

"_Ok," Yuuta said while pouting, following his brother who was walking towards their path home._

_Sakura, who was watching the entire conversation between the two boys, ran towards Syuusuke and asked him, "Syuusuke-san, Daijobu ka?" she had obviously noticed the look that has passed through his face when she had told him about Tomoeda. He had quickly cloaked it with another smile but her emerald eyes had caught the lingering sadness in his expression._

"_Doushite (why)" he asked with another smile._

"_Well, it looks like you're forcing yourself to smile Syuusuke-san. Is something wrong? Can I help?" Sakura said remembering the smile that was covering deep sorrow._

_Fuji was astonished. This girl was definitely something else. She knew that the smiles he was putting on were all untrue but he had been able to fool everyone else, even his sister who was very perceptive. After all, he was the master of hiding his emotions so he knew that he wasn't just easy to read. Yet, a girl that he had met just moments ago could already tell that there was something behind his cheery mood._

_He smiled again but this time, it was a sincere one. Sakura's keenness and her concern for his hidden sadness lifted his mood. It was nice to have someone else at least notice let alone ask to help him in his situation. Obviously Sakura noticed his true smile as well since her eyes widened and she smiled. "Syuusuke-san that smile suits you much better!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Arigato, Sakura-chan," Fuji said as he patted her on the head. She really was adorable._

"_Jaa, mataashitaa Syuuske-san! (so, see you tomorrow)" Sakura said, running in the opposite direction, waving._

"_Mataashita!" Fuji waved back as he continued walking home with his otuto (little brother)_

* * *

_(Yuuta's POV)_

_All this time, Yuuta had been watching the girl and his brother carefully and was puzzled at the reactions she had caused on his face. Yuuta had liked his brother's real smile (although he would never admit that. Yes, even now he had the "I don't care about my aniki" act) and wished he reveal it more often. After all, their father's leave had taken a toll on all of the family. Yuuta had noticed his mother's difficulties with jobs and how she smiled less and less everyday, stressed out with interviews and house chores. His older sister Yumiko had gotten a job when she was still in school, trying to help her mother financially, while his aniki had ended up doing what ever he could around the house. This was from cleaning and cooking to taking care of his brother.  
_

_He tried to help but still being a year younger than Syuuske, he still had a less understanding of their troubles. But he could still feel the tense atmosphere of their home and tried to his best to help with anything necessary as well as his share of chores. Thus, it was rare for such a troubled family to smile._

_When a girl that his brother had met at the park could make Fuji smile, he only hoped that they would see her again._

* * *

_Next Day_

_Next morning was the same as any other school morning. She had woken up late, called a kaiju by her brother, snapped back at her brother, and gotten to school on time (for a change), with her brother leaving to Seiko Junior High beside Tomoeda. _

_But today, as she entered the school rounds, she scanned the place for a particular person who she was expecting to see today. She spotted the person entering the school gates with a younger individual. _

"_Syuusuke-san!" Sakura called, running towards the boy._

_His mouth lifted in a gentle smile as he saw her running towards him, clearly remembering the previous day's incident. _

_Catching up to Syuusuke, she smiled and greeted him. "Ohayo Gozaimasu!"_

"_Ohayo," he replied back, the smile become slightly wider. _

_Sakura noticed the other boy, slightly smaller than Fuji himself observing her. "Ano, Syuusuke-san, is he your brother?" she asked noticing the slight similarities between them. Yuuta had shorter hair than Syuusuke, whose hair streamed down to his shoulders, and he had small scar above his right eye. He was also shorter than Syuusuke and yet he was still taller than her. _

"_Hai, this is Yuuta, my younger brother," Fuji replied. _

"_Ohayo gozaimasu Yuuta-san! __Watashi Wa Sakura-chan desu!" __Sakura said. (Obviously both the boys were older than her so she added the proper honourifics.)_

"_Ohayo!" he replied in an equally cheerful voice happy to meet the bouncy girl. _

"_So Yuuta-san, what grade are you and Syuusuke-san in?" Sakura asked, starting a conversation. _

"_Well I'm in the 4__th__ grade," said Syuusuke, "and Yuuta's in the 3__rd__ grade."_

"_What grade are you in Sakura-chan?" asked Yuuta surprised that she had actually gotten his brother to talk to her._

"_I'm in the 2__nd__ grade!" she said proudly. Suddenly she heard her name being called. Looking around expectantly, Sakura saw her group of friends calling her. She hesitated to leave the two boys whom she was talking to but Fuji decided to help her. _

"_Go on Sakura-chan," he urged gently, "we'll see you later."_

_Sakura looked at him gratefully and flashed an adorable smile at them. "Ja, see you guys at lunch okay?" she said as she scampered off to meet her friends._

_The two brothers stared at Sakura as she left and finally Syuusuke spoke up saying, "Sakura-chan tho kawaii ne?" (Sakura-chan's cute right?)_

"_Hai," Yuuta replied honestly but with some hesitation. His aniki was acting a little strange today. He had thought the girl that Fuji met yesterday would never speak to them again but she had obviously looked for them this morning. Surprisingly enough she had managed to befriend his aniki unlike the other people who had tried to the very same but had been ignored. Well, whatever the reason it was that Syuusuke liked Sakura it didn't matter as long as his brother had a friend not to mention Yuuta himself liked her too. _

_Obviously both boys were looking forward to lunch._

* * *

Yosh!! Finally done! Ya again…its kinda moving slow and I wish I didn't always drone on and on and on when I wanna write something cause I just wanna make things clear yet people find it annoying and I understand why… so neways, the "memories" will continue and hopefully I'll get back to writing reality soon. And hopefully Ryoma will be in the next chapter and if not he will be in the one after that guaranteed!

I luv all the reviews that came in last time and I hope I get more!! Constructive criticism and suggestions will be taken but flames will be used to fry bacon (I can't eat the bacon anyway…I'm a vegetarian)!!

R&R!!

**Amethyst Sunset**


	5. Memories part II

Chapter 4 is here

Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the wait u guys!! I had severe writer's block and was thinking of putting the story on HIATUS but thanks to the encouragement I've had from reviewers I am back!

Special thanks to **topazboo **whose review made me drag my butt from the bed and onto the computer! This chapter's for you!

Read On!

* * *

_Lunch_

_Yuuta grabbed his bento and went into the cafeteria trying to find Syuusuke. After all, they had promised to eat lunch together at the very least. He spotted his brother sitting in one of the many lunch tables along with the girl he had met this morning. She was chattering away happily and Syuusuke was listening calmly, taking is time to answer any questions asked. _

_Yuuta walked up to them and seated himself beside Sakura who immediately greeted him. "Hello Yuuta-san!" she chimed. _

"_Hey Sakura-chan," Yuuta replied, grinning. It was funny how talking to her put a smile on his face. "So what were you guys talking about?"_

"_Sakura-chan was telling me a few things about the clubs and teams at the school." Syuusuke replied._

"_Oh," Yuuta acknowledged, "so Sakura-chan, do you know if there are any tennis courts nearby?"_

"_Tennis courts? You play tennis Yuuta-san?'' She asked interested. _

"_Hai! We used to play often near the courts at home," Yuuta replied excitedly._

"_We? Syuusuke-san, you play as well?" Sakura asked turning to the older Fuji. _

_Syuusuke smiled at her, "Hai." Although it was true, the boy hadn't played ever since the move._

"_Well, I've never played tennis before but I know that there are some courts nearby," Sakura replied thoughtfully, "I'll show you guys after school ok?"_

"_Sure! I need to start playing again soon!" said Yuuta excited about tennis. Just then, the bell rang stating the end of lunch and the beginning of their free time outside. _

"_Ja, see you guys later then!" said Sakura waving goodbye as she joined her friends. _

"_See ya!" Yuuta said waving back, "see you after school aniki," Yuuta said bidding farewell to his brother also joining his friends. _

"_See ya Yuuta," Syuusuke said giving his brother one his sweet smiles as he got ready to go outside._

* * *

_Outside (Syuusuke's POV)_

_Syuusuke sat down underneath a blossoming Sakura tree in the school grounds, willing himself to concentrate on nothing but the peaceful atmosphere, yet he was still having trouble with his thoughts. He wished his problems were similar to the ones his classmates had. The worst thing on their mind was the upcoming math examination. _

_Sighing he lied down, watching the sky above. _

_(Normal POV) _

_Sakura and her friends sat around each other all conversing happily at the day's progress. Sakura of course mentioned the 2 people she had become familiar with but didn't say too many things about them. After all, she didn't know much anyway and she was willing to find out. _

_Sakura looked around wondering at what the Fuji siblings were doing when she set her eyes on one of her favourite Sakura trees. She saw the older Fuji underneath the tree with a disturbed expression on his face._

_Curios, she went towards him and sat down beside him. Syuusuke, being as sharp as he was noticed this and acknowledged her. _

"_Ne Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked her softly._

"_Just wondering what Syuusuke-san was thinking about. You looked a little troubled." She replied honestly._

_Syuuske chuckled. He had not meant for anyone to notice but of course Sakura had._

"_It's nothing Sakura-chan." He reassured her. _

"_Oh," she said looking slightly crestfallen, "I was just hoping that I could help."_

_Syuusuke was slightly surprised by the fact that she cared so much but he welcomed the concern anyway. It was nice to have someone there to help. And looking at Sakura's slightly depressed face, he couldn't help but tell her a little more. _

"_Well, it's just something at home, not a big deal." He said._

"_I see. When I was 3 years old my okaa-san passed away. I didn't understand what happened but I missed her a lot but my otou-san used to reassure me by saying that everything will surely be all right. So, whenever I missed her I used to repeat that to myself and I knew that everything would be all right."_

_Syuusuke was surprised. The young girl had lost her mother at such a young age yet, she was so caring and positive. Of course seeing as Sakura was only three might have been a part of it but, it would have been so hard for a girl without her mother to guide her._

_Yet looking at Sakura now, it was amazing how she had grown up to be. Not a single flare of resentment of what had happened. The girl truly believed that everything would be all right. _

"_Syuusuke-san daijobu?" Sakura asked breaking Syuusuke out of his thoughts. He looked at Sakura who was crouching down beside him with a slightly concerned face. _

_Fondly, he patted her head replying, "yes, everything is a lot better now, thank you."_

_Confused, she cocked her head to one side, "for what?"_

"_For helping me understand that everything will be okay," he said._

"_Oh," Sakura said almost surprised, "I'm glad I could help" She got up, brushing her skirt and scampered back to her friends, cheerily waving to the latter who waved back too._

_Syuusuke watched the younger skipping away and thought once again about her words. Everything will be all right. He realized now that he had been wishing for everything to be all right but had never believed that it would be. He had sulked at the position they were in but had never tried to move from it. He would have to be strong for his mother, Yumiko and Yuuta. He would not let his past stop him._

_Smiling genuinely he thought, "yes, everything will be all right."_

* * *

(Flashback over – Currently)

"Syuusuke-san is it really you?" Sakura asked shocked at seeing her childhood friend's unmistakable face. The latter had moved away after a year and she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"It's been a while hasn't it Sakura-chan," Fuji said voicing her own thoughts, smiling. "You really have grown a lot haven't you?"

"HEH!!" came five different voices of Sakuno, Tomoka and the three freshmen. "You guys know each other?"

"Hoe?" Sakura said, taking in the confusion of their new friends. Even Tomoyo-chan looked slightly surprised.

"Yes, I met Sakura-chan when we were younger," the smiling tensai said. "So, how have you been Sakura-chan?"

"Great!" she said grinning, "So this is where you go to school?"

"Hai," Fuji replied once more, "and I'm also guessing you were one of those transfer students they were talking about."

"Yup!" Sakura said happily. She was delighted to meet her old friend again. He looked well ands he was obviously continuing tennis as they were at the courts. She was about to ask how he was doing with tennis when she heard a call.

"Oy! Fujiko! What are you doing?" asked a tall, bouncy redhead who approached them with a curious look in his eyes.

"Eiji," Fuji said acknowledging his best friend, "this is Sakura-chan, my childhood friend. Sakura-chan, this is my friend Kikumaru Eiji."

Sakura smiled at the older boy who was obviously important to Fuji and introduced herself, "Konnichiwa. I'm Kinomoto Sakura," turning to Tomoyo she smiled and introduced her too. "And this is my best friend Daidouji Tomoyo," who also smiled at the two boys.

"Heh! Sakura-chan, you knew Fujiko when he was little? Ne, did he always have his eyes closed?" asked the hyper teen excitedly.

Sakura grinned at the boy and said, "Yup, he always had his eyes closed!"

"I knew it!" Eiji said. "How did you see Fujiko?"

Fuji, chuckling softly at their delight, was about to answer when he heard his name being called for the second time.

"Fuji! You're up on court D," said Oishi, vice-captain of the team.

"Well then, talk to you guys later ne?" said Fuji grabbing his racket and heading to the court.

Eiji quickly went to fence eager to watch, "Nya! I wanna see Fujiko's match! Don't you Sakura-chan? Have you seen him play before?"

Sakura nodded, "yes, I have and I know he's pretty good." She also joined her sempai at the fence along with the other freshmen and Tomoyo beside her.

"Yup, Fujiko is Seigaku's tensai! He's the 2nd best player on the regular team." Eiji replied.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you're on the regular team as well right?" asked Tomoyo this time in her soft voice.

"Yup! Seigaku's acrobatic player with the best reflexes is Kikumaru Eiji!" He said jumping high. They all laughed at that.

"Mou Eiji-sempai! There's no need to brag." Came another voice.

Turning around, they saw a tall boy with spiky hair and deep violet eyes. He had a regular uniform on and had a huge grin on face.

"Ah Momo!" Eiji said with a pout, "I'm just telling the truth, besides, they wanted to know," pointing to Sakura and Tomoyo who waved at him. "That's Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan! This is Momo, one of our regulars."

Momo waved back at the two girls. "I haven't seen you two here before have I?"

"No, we're the transfer students. We were just touring the school when we found the courts." Sakura said.

"Oh the new students, I see. So you like tennis Sakura-chan?"

"Un! I watched Syuusuke-san play when we were little. I started liking it back then."

Momo's expression went from interested to surprise. "Wait, Syuusuke as in Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Yup, Sakura-chan here knew him when they were younger," Eiji said grinning at the junior's surprise. "speaking of which, his match against Taka-san's gonna start soon."

They trained their focus once again to the courts and Sakura observed Fuji's opponent. He was also obviously a regular but he looked almost shy and timid. Yet the moment he picked up his racket they all heard screams of "Doooryaaa!! Come on Baby!" His attitude obviously changed during the matches. She knew this match would be exciting.

But she suddenly became distracted by another game. It was against a regular and one of the normal junior players yet the regular looked rather small. She could only see his back but his frame was definitely smaller than the other player.

Yet when he served, it was done with absolute grace that it was impossible not to admire. The served ball landed swiftly on the other court, spinning before it bounced and headed to the face of the other player who ducked and missed.

"Game, set, match! Echizen 6 games to 0." Yelled out the umpire announcing the conclusion of the match.

"Mada Mada Dane," the boy said walking out of the courts and towards them, giving Sakura a chance to see his face.

His raven hair, and hazel eyes were unmistakable and the familiar face quickly popped up in her head. "It's you!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Sorry guys! Gonna stop there. I didn't really like this chapter all that much. It seemed rather slow. Make sure you guys review! I got a lot more story alerts than reviews so don't disappoint me this time! I promise to try harder with the updates!

**Amethyst Sunset.**


	6. From Acquaintances to Friend

Okay…Not much to say here so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or POT…maybe one day tho…**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're Ryoma-kun ne?" Sakura said, remembering the sleeping boy in her homeroom. 'He was amazing for a freshman!' Sakura thought to herself. He had beaten a junior in a love game!

"Hehh? You know Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked in an almost awed voice.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "not really," she replied, "He sits beside me in English."

On the other hand, Ryoma looked to girl with absolutely no clue of who she was. He sat beside her? 'Must be the new transfer students,' he thought looking at the two new additions to the group.

Catching his expression of slight confusion, Sakura introduced herself. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my friend, Daidouji Tomoyo" she said pointing to Tomoyo.

"Echizen Ryoma," the raven said, briefly. It wasn't that he didn't like them but Ryoma wasn't one for words. Although in the back of his mind, he was hoping they wouldn't be an addition to his fangirls.

"Mou Ochibi, that wasn't a great introduction," Eiji said, glomping the freshman, "You need to smile when you meet new people!"

"Get off me Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma said, frowning under the older boy's weight.

Sakura giggled at Ryoma's expression. He obviously didn't like any physical contact. She turned away from the scene when she heard the deep voice of the captain, whom she thought looked quite old, calling out another match.

"Fuji, Momoshiro, Court D! Eiji referee the match" He said.

"Hehh? Fuji-senpai!" Momo exclaimed, violet eyes slilghtly widening.

Laughing, Eiji patted the junior, "Good luck Momo!"

Ryo smirked as he saw Eiji walk into court followed by a determined Momo.

Sakura watched the two regulars get into position. "I wonder how Syuusuke-san plays now?" she wondered aloud. She saw the regular Eiji called Taka-san take his place against a senior player after his previous match with Fuji. She wondered who had won the game between the two, slightly put off that she hadn't watched it.

Ryoma, hearing the question, turned towards her, "you know Fuji-senpai?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I've known him when we were little and I've watched him play often."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering what kind of person his mysterious senpai was when he was younger. Was he ever a carefree, sweet child? Thinking about his senpai's sadistic tendencies and spicy eating habits, he had a feeling he was never that innocent. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura asked him a question.

"Does Syuusuke-san use the triple counters now?" She asked him.

Again, Ryoma found himself surprised. "He's famous for his triple counters though I haven't seen all of them yet. He used them from when you knew him?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, he was developing them when I knew him and he started them when he was around 11," she said trying to remember watching the Fuji brothers play.

Ryoma focused his attention onto Fuji. 'Eleven?' thought to himself. He smirked wondering if he could beat the blue-eyed tensai.

Sakura watched Ryoma, smiling at him. She had a feeling that Ryoma wanted to play Syuusuke-san.

Ryoma, Sakura, and the freshmen watched the rest of the match, exclaiming when Momo hit his dunk smash and when Fuji used his Tsubame Gaeshi.

Sakura watched them play the game feeling slightly nostalgic when Fuji hit his one of his triple counter. She watched with fascination feeling the excitement of the game. She didn't notice Ryoma looking at her.

Ryoma was slightly astonished at Sakura's enthusiasm for tennis. When Sakura asked him about Momo's Dunk Smash, he explained to her, at the same time realizing she was an easy person to converse with.

"Game, set, match! Fuji 6 games to 1"

Sakura watched as Ryoma, Momo, Syuusuke and Eiji walked into the court among the other regulars. She saw an older woman walk to them and brief them.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked the other freshmen.

"That's Ryuuzaki-sensei, she's the team's coach," answered Kachiro.

"Un! She's Sakuno's grandmother," Tomoka explained.

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded, going back to watching the regulars. It looked to Sakura like they were getting briefed for an important match.

Her question was answered when she heard, "Eat well and rest, tomorrow is a big day," from Ryuuzaki-sensei, who was dismissing the team. The regulars walked out, going to get changed.

On his way into the change rooms, Sakura saw Fuji wave at her and she waved back smiling. It was nice to see her old friend again.

"Mou, I wonder how strong the other teams are," Sakuno said, her voice slightly worried.

"Other team?" Tomoyo asked this time.

"Hn! Tomorrow, Seigaku's playing a tournament against 2 teams. Don't worry Sakuno! They won't beat us! Ryoma-sama would never loose!" Tomoka said, exclaiming the last part rather loudly.

Despite the group sweatdropping at her exclamation, they nodded. Despite not knowing the team very well, watching them play today made Sakura feel that they would definetely win tomorrow.

"Ne, do you two wanna come?" Horio asked

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who nodded back at her. "Definetely! But, are we allowed?" Sakura said.

The freshmen nodded. "My grandmother will let you come for sure," Sakuno said smiling at Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Okay then!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomorrow was something to look forward to.

* * *

Okay…that was uber short…. I kno! I didn't like this chapter either… but it's better than nothing rite?

–dodges many items being throw by readers-

I'm sorry!!! I've lost the inspiration to write! I mite discontinue the story depending on if you like this chapter. So if you want to write…review guys!

**~ Amethyst Sunset**


End file.
